zwiadowcyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bitwa na Równinie Uthal
Bitwa na Równinie Uthal - bitwa pomiędzy siłami Araluenu, a Wargalami lorda Morgaratha opisana w drugiej części pt. Płonący Most. Równina Uthal Równina Uthal była ogromną, płaską, otwartą przestrzenią pokrytą kołyszącymi się, soczystymi i zielonymi trawami. Rosło na niej niewiele drzew, choć monotonię pejzażu urozmaicały wznoszące się tu i ówdzie pagórki. W pewnej odległości za pozycjami zajmowanymi przez armię Araluenu. Równina zaczynała się potem stopniowo unosić tworząc niski grzbiet. Bliżej Mokradeł, gdzie uformowały się oddziały Wargalów, pośród traw wił się strumień. Zazwyczaj była to tylko wąska strużka, ale po niedawnych wiosennych deszczach wezbrał, toteż grunt oddzielający od siebie obie armie był grząski i mokry Plany lorda Morgaratha Lord Morgarath planował zaatakować Aralueńczyków z trzech stron. Główny atak miał nastąpić od strony Wąwozu Trzech Kroków. Następny od strony Celtii - oddziały Wargalów miały przedostać się przez Rozpadlinę mostem zbudowanym przez zniewolonych Celtyckich górników. Trzeci atak został zaplanowany od strony Cierniowego Lasu. Został on jednak zniweczony przez Halta i Gilana, którzy poprowadzili oddział łuczników do zwycięstwa nad ukrytymi tam Skandianami. Atak od strony Rozpadliny również został pokrzyżowany - przez Willa i Evanlyn - która w rzeczywistości była księżniczką Cassandrą. Podpalili oni most przy czym zostali jednak złapani przez Eraka. Przebieg bitwy Podchody Początkowe starcie nie przyniosło rozstrzygającego rezultatu. Pierwsza linia złożona z wojsk królewskich złożona z lekkiej piechoty, której towarzyszyli łucznicy podeszła pod lewą flankę wojsk Morgaratha, by potem pośpiesznie się wycofać gdy na jej spotkanie wyruszył batalion okuty w żelazne zbroje Wargalów. Przez pierwszych kilka godzin bitwa rozgrywała się właśnie w ten sposób. Niezbyt liczne oddziały dokonywały działań zaczepnych, tylko po to, by wyczuć obronę wroga. ''"Ta przepychanka zaczyna już mnie nużyć" - ''Baron Arald do Króla Duncana. Na tyłach armii Araluenu pojawili się łucznicy Halta przebrani za Skandian, którzy mieli zaatakować wojska Królewskie od strony Cierniowego Lasu. Bitwa Ze swej pozycji pośrodku wojsk Wargalów - Morgarath dostrzegł ruch na północ od królewskiej armii - czyli dokładnie tam gdzie spodziewał się ujrzeć Skandian. Żołnierze króla Duncana zwrócili się w stronę Skandian, a potem znów w stronę Wargalów przypomniawszy sobie, że są zagrożeni również z tamtej strony. Potem żołnierze zaczęli uciekać w popłochu na boki. Morgarath myśląc, że ma zwycięstwo w garści wprowadził swoją armię w lukę pomiędzy prawym, a lewym skrzydłem armii Araluenu. Nagle na armię Wargalów wypadłą ciężka jazda, której klin wbił się w oddziały wroga jak w masło. Żołnierze zawrócili przestając udawać, że uciekają i zaatakowali wojska czarnego władcy tak samo jak przebrani za Skandian łucznicy. Zapanował nieopisany chaos i tysiące Wargalów rzuciło się do ucieczki - w stronę Wąwozu Trzech Kroków. Pojedynek Morgarath i resztki jego armii zajęli pozycje obronne u stóp urwiska. Królewscy dowódcy ku swemu zaskoczeniu ujrzeli wystawioną białą flagę. Morgarath po stracie armii nie mógł zemścić się na Aralueńczykach. Mógł jednak zemścić się na jednym - Halcie, który przed piętnastu laty udaremnił jego plany, tak jak dziś. Wyzwał go na pojedynek. Jednak zanim ten zdążył stanąć do walki, Horace wyrwał się z szeregu i cisnął Morgarathowi rękawicę w twarz. Ten wpierw rozwścieczony zobaczył, że to tylko młody chłopak, co więcej chyba ważny dla Halta. Pomyślał, że jak zabije młodego rycerza to rozwścieczy znienawidzonego zwiadowcę. Przyjął więc wyzwanie. Od początku było widać, że czarny władca na swoim trupio - białym koniu przeważa w tym pojedynku. Po kilku miażdżących ciosach Horace prawie spadł z konia. Z rozpaczliwą nadzieją rzucił się pod kopyta wierzchowca Morgaratha. Ten spadł z konia i przez chwilę się nie ruszał. Potem wstał i ruszył na młodego rycerza z mieczem w dłoni. Sam Horace ledwo dźwignął się z ziemi. Gdy wielki miecz opadł ku niemu wyjął sztylet i skrzyżował go ze swoim złamanym mieczem. Złączona głownie zablokowały potężny cios. Przez chwilę stali pierś w pierś, a potem Horace wbił sztylet w serce czarnego władcy. Osłupiali widzowie spoglądali przez chwilę w milczeniu na tę scenę, a potem rozległy się ogłuszające okrzyki triumfu. Następstwa Armia Wargalów pozbawiona w jednej chwili kontroli oraz siły jakie dawał im umysł Morgaratha kłębiła się bezradnie po równinie. Stwory czekały aż ktoś im powie co mają robić. Większość rzuciła broń i zaczęła rozłazić się w różnych kierunkach. Inni usiedli na ziemi mrucząc do siebie. Groźni Wargalowie stali się potulni jak małe dzieci. Inaczej sprawa przedstawiała się z wyrzutkami stanowiącymi bezpośrednie otoczenie Morgaratha. Niektórych schwytano, ale większość zbiegła na Mokradła. Poranionego Horace'a zaniesiono do namiotu i pozostawiono pod opieką medyka. Morgarath został pokonany i bezpośrednie zagrożenie z południa zostało zażegnane. Kategoria:Bitwy